


Foul Ball

by Tionne_Caster



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Brotherly Affection, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Rough Sex, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:30:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tionne_Caster/pseuds/Tionne_Caster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never ever call Canada slow -EVER!- when you are playing catch with him because he will get revenge...mixed with pleasure. XD And there are also some unexpected guests. Based on episode 53 -WS ep.1-. CanxAme. Lemon. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foul Ball

"Ow! Wait, Alfred! Stop!"

Canada yelled as pain surged through his every being as the ball continues to hit him, which America keeps throwing nonstop. America couldn't help but giggle. Here he was playing catch with his brother, and he distinctly thought that Canada was going to catch the ball but misses every time.

SLAM!

"Alfred! Stop! You're doing it too fast!"

"I've got it aimed, Mattie!" America said, ignoring his brother's cries.

WHAM!

"Slow down! Slow down, Al! Ow! Ow! Ow!"

As always America didn't listen. He just kept swinging and pitching the ball really fast and Canada just kept missing it. And suddenly…

BAM! Right in the-!

"Argghh!" Canada now yelled in frustration and also doubled over in pain as he clutched his groin. "Al, you are crazy! Couldn't you have been a little patient?"

"Huh?" America looked at his brother, frowning. "You sure? No way, Matt! You're just too slow!"

"What did you say to me?"

Canada dropped his glove, rushed over to America and sluggishly started going at his brother, his fists hitting him but mostly on the arm…real slowly.

America laughed. "Ha ha! Now that's slow!"

Something inside Canada snapped. He let out a low growl, feeling the tiredness of their painful game slip away it was now being replaced with raw strength. He let out a roar and tackled America to the ground. They wrestled but America didn't seem to put up much of a fight. Canada took the upper hand, his fury taking him in. He straddled America, his fists going slowly at him. To his shock, America was laughing, catching Canada's wrists to keep him from hitting him even though Canada's punches were lame. America continue to laugh, to him this all seem to be a game. Canada snapped out of his shock, he angrily wrung his wrists out of America's hands and caught America's own wrists and pinned them over his head, his face looming over the other's.

"Oh, you think that was funny?" Canada snarled with a hint of a smirk behind it.

America took in a breath from his guffawing. "Actually, yes, I think it was."

Canada narrowed his eyes. He kept America's wrists pinned down and squeezing them to the point of where it became painful. America winced, but for some reason he cannot break free of his brother's hold. This was getting serious.

Suddenly, Canada leaned down, bringing his lips down in a hard, bruising kiss. "Mmph!" America uttered a muffled yelp, eyes opened wide, when Canada bit on his tongue but not hard enough to draw blood. Canada broke away from him.

"Matt, what are you-?" Alfred said.

"Shut. Up." Canada responded venomously.

He let go of America's wrists. He wasn't worried; he had a feeling America wasn't going to try to stop him. He then began to undo his pants, a hand sliding downward, and suddenly grabbing his crotch.

"Matt, what are you doing?" America now had a hint of fear in his voice.

Canada didn't respond. He undid America's shoes, took them off along with the socks, and went back to taking his pants. America didn't even try to resist, instead tried to reason when he actually realized Canada's advances.

"H-Hey, Matt, wait a second!"

Canada yanked his brother's pants and even his underwear, tossing them aside and looking down at America's exposed bottom half. America shivered from the breeze. Canada took hold of his thighs, and began to lick the tip of America's half erected member.

"Wait, Matt! You can't do that here! What if somebody comes and sees us?"

Canada looked up at him, smirking at the visible blush on America's cheeks. "You should've stopped me but you didn't. Besides, we're all alone in this field."

America stared at Canada; he thought he saw a hint of mischief behind those blue-violet eyes of his. Canada engulfed his length with his mouth, licking and sucking constantly.

"Nng…" America let out a small moan, his hands on Canada's head and his fingers through the tresses of his wavy hair. Oh god, that tongue! Canada was amazing at this! When did he get so good with his tongue like that?

"Ah!" America couldn't seem to contain himself as every wonderful sensation in his nerves went down to his groin. Okay, now he was really getting hard! Apparently, Canada noticed this and used his wet muscle of a tongue to lick from the shaft to the tip much more lewdly.

"Matthew! If you –ngh! – don't stop, I'm gonna -!"

"I won't let you to come that fast, eh," Canada responded snidefully.

"Whaaaat?"

America watched through his haze as Canada continued his ministrations on his cock, released a hand from his thigh and started to fumble down his own pants. When he looked down, his eyes widened, he caught sight of a very visible bulge showing, and that meant Canada has a hard-on too. And he was stroking it through his pants, for Pete's sake! Canada was fondling his clothed length as if mentally telling it that its time to come out is close despite the look of discomfort on Canada's face, America noticed. Geez, all this was turning him on even more. Since when did Canada become so perverted?

Unfortunately, Canada saw him watching; he stopped what he was doing and hastily went for America's shirt. He ripped off the buttons completely ignoring America's protests, and pulling it open to reveal America's muscular chest. For one moment, Canada seems to be enchanted by it, his eyes now filled with lust. He let one hand wander from the collarbone to the abdomen and back up again.

"Absolutely gorgeous," Canada muttered passionately.

He began to lay wet hot kisses slowly from the base of America's throat, to the pectorals and to the navel. America panted softly, letting out small gasps as Canada began to lick one pert nipple and using his fingers to squeeze the other. It wasn't quite the same as when Canada "blew" him moments ago but it is just as hot. He grasped Canada's hair firmly but not hard enough to cause his brother any pain. While Canada was wetly sucking at both nipples one at a time, and despite his moaning, America felt Canada's hand fumbling to release himself again.

He's trying to distract me, isn't he? America thought barely through his haze.

Suddenly, Canada grabbed his shaft and began pumping it. America groaned loudly, gasping for breath. Canada kept on pumping until precum started to show at the tip. Using that much precum, he coated his fingers with it and let one of them at America's entrance.

"Yaah!" America yelled, arching his back, moaning. "Matt!"

Canada pressed in another finger and now both were stretching America, but damn, was he tight. America could only stare up at the sun setting sky as a way to distract himself from the pain, but it was no good because Canada added a third finger to go with the others. But if Canada's fingers were doing any pain, imagine what it'd be like with his…

Then Canada hit something. "Ohh!" America moaned. Th-That spot! That sweet bundle of nerves was coursing throughout his body, and it feels so good!

Canada reached down and undid his pants, even without taking them off, finally released his boner from its clothed imprisonment. Again, America looked down at it and damn, it was huge! That could probably be a reason he was considered the second largest country in all the earth in a fun sort of way. Canada used a lot of his saliva to coat his cock so it doesn't create any painful friction to America if it isn't dry.

"Matt, please just get on with it," America panted.

"Oh?" Canada replied waywardly. "Feeling too eager, Al?"

"Whatever. Take me, fuck me, make love to me, whatever it is, just do it!"

Another grin crossed Canada's face, and all at once, Canada pressed in through the ring of muscles at America's entrance.

America couldn't contain his voice as the pain was too much to bear. Canada moved until he was all the way in, allowing his brother to adjust a bit more, and he continued to push until…

"A-ah! Matt!" America breathed heavily. "There! Yes there!"

Almost instantly, Canada had found his prostate and he kept his best at being at that spot. America felt that he should be seeing stars above his eyes for the pleasure was just immense. Canada also seems to be enjoying this as well being that Alfred is really tight despite the preparation. "Alfred! Ohh!"

"Matt, please move!"

Canada started to go slowly and began to pick up speed in his thrusting, only then did America moan all the more wildly. "Unh! Aah!"

Both brothers moaned pleasurably. Canada has his hands gripped tightly on America's thighs as he kept thrusting while America could only lay there with his arms sprawled above his head. Even now and then, he would use the back of his hand over his eyes or mouth, something that Canada doesn't allow him to do. America wrapped his legs around Canada's waist, pulling him closer, causing both of them to moan simultaneously when America clenched his rear muscles around Canada's organ. The Canadian couldn't get much more enticing at seeing his brother writhe underneath him.

And their verballing becomes dirtier and hornier, and it goes on and on.

"Ah! Ah fuck! Matt! Faster!" America screamed, rocking against Canada.

"Oh! Alfred! Ah, feels so good!"

Canada swore that as he hears the more of his brother's delicious moans the harder he moves. His hands on either side of America's head as he thrusts faster. Their love making noises were loud enough to be heard a mile or two away.

"Fuck me!" America yelled. "Oh yes! Fuck me harder! Ohh!"

"Ah!" Canada panted. "Alfred!"

"Yes! Hah!" America wrapped his arms around his brother's neck, as Canada continued to thrust him senseless into the dirt. "Oh-! Oh no!" He felt like his release was closing in.

"Aah!" Alfred yelled as his orgasm rode through, spraying over his stomach and over Canada's hoodie, but Canada didn't seem to care. It was too soon, Alfred thought gloomily.

But he might as well have to think twice because as Canada pounded more and more forcibly yet pleasurably into him…

"Oh! Matt, I-I'm coming again!"

Panting, Canada leant to his ear. "Then let 'er rip," he whispered sensually.

America let out the loudest scream of ecstasy as he came once again. Canada then came afterward, flooding within him his own seed.

The tension of the second orgasm had left America exhausted and unconsciousness fell upon him, leaving everything black.

"Alfred?"

America didn't hear his name being called because he was still knocked out.

"Alfred!"

Somebody was shaking him. He grunted as he was starting to awake.

"Al!"

Finally, he opened his eyes and looked up to see Canada looking back at him.

"Matt?..What happened?"

Canada raised an eyebrow. "You really don't remember?"

America thought back, trying to remember. He felt wetness in his lower half and looked down to see a whitish substance over his stomach only to discover it was semen. Oh that's right! They had sex, and because of his second orgasm, he slept briefly of exhaustion, like it really took everything out of him.

America chuckled. "Oh right!" He raised an arm over his forehead. "Boy that was some lay. And it was awesome, really!" He added after seeing Canada's scowl. "How long have I been out?"

"Umm, about ten minutes." Canada replied.

America tried to sit up, and let out a wince as he felt a tiny in his butt but he ignored it, thinking that it wasn't anything serious. "Man, you really pounded me there. I don't think I'll ever know where you got your talent from, and with that big dick of yours."

Canada smiled, and crawled beside America once he sat up straight. "Well, I am the second largest country in the world, and geographically speaking that makes me on top of you. Ha ha." He mocked.

"Hmph!" America pouted, and Canada went on smiling at him. But then he noticed something when he felt a windy breeze meeting flesh.

"Hey, no fair!" America whined. "You have your pants on while I'm still half naked!" He also noticed that Canada's pants were already zipped up.

"I would've helped you put yours on but with all that cum on your stomach, I had thought about it twice." Canada replied innocently.

"You jerk! You just let it on purpose!" America yelled. "I hate you."

Canada giggled, and laid his head on America's shoulder. "No, you don't."

Of course not! America wanted to shout, and it never came. But at seeing his brother's happy face, his features soften. And after a while, he too began to smile. It was all just playing around with their game and love making. That was all there was, playing around.

Then America's attention turned to the lines of trees that lead to a forest in front of them. His eyes nearly became wide as he saw forest animals of various kinds including deer, squirrels, and raccoons and there were even birds, staring at them with their beady eyes behind the bushes and wood.

"Uh Mattie?" America said once Canada looked in the direction he was seeing. "Why are those animals looking at us?"

Canada was nearly speechless. "Uh…Uh I don't know, Al. Something must've attracted them here, which is really strange. Unless…Don't tell me…"

Canada and America stared at one another. Did they make so much noise so as to make these creatures appear? There was a rustling among the bushes, and out of the brush of leaves, came forth Kumajiro, Canada's little polar bear friend.

Then a thought occurred to Canada. "Kimayoshi! Don't tell me you were the one who called these animals here!" He said angrily.

Kumajiro simply tilted his head, staring at his owner. "Who are you again?"

Canada slumped his shoulders, sighing. "Canada!"

America ignored them, his attention being on the animals. Finally, he had just about enough. "What? It's not like you guys don't do it either."

At this, the animals quickly scattered back into the woods, leaving two puzzled Canada and America looking behind them. Only Kumajiro remained, looking at them.

"Odd critters," America muttered.

Then as if things weren't bad enough, America spotted something else in the bush. His eyes again widen to orbs as two pairs of eyes stared back at them amongst the leaves, and they weren't animal eyes this time. Both brothers gasped.

"W-Who's there?" Canada stuttered.

"Show yourselves!" America demanded.

The owners of the peeping eyes suddenly emerged themselves by springing up from the bush.

"AAAH!" Canada and America screamed at the same time.

Well, what do you know? It was Hungary and Japan.

Oh, I should've known! America groaned inwardly.

Remembering that his lower half was exposed, America made a reach for his pants especially being in the presence of a woman. His face was now red as a tomato. Canada wasn't an exception either.

"W-W-What in tarnation are you guys doing here?" America said, trying to put on his trousers.

Hungary giggled. "Oh hi guys! Please don't mind us, we were just going on a hike."

Yeah, right! Both brothers thought huffily.

"H-How much did you see?" Canada asked.

At first, Japan and Hungary stared at him. Obviously, they're trying to figure out who he is. When did indeed remember, they then stared at each other. Finally, Japan spoke:

"We've seen enough," he said, a tiny smile on his lips.

"You perverts!" America shouted.

"Gommenasai. Please do forgive us, America-san and…" Japan gestured to Matthew.

"Canada," he replied.

"Canada-san," Japan finished. "We really didn't have the intention of spying on you. Hungary-san and I wanted some fresh air and we happened to come across you. Of course, it was your sounds that lead us to you."

The North America brothers groaned in dismay. They really should've expected better when having sex in an open field, never knowing who may pop up.

"I told you, Matt," America muttered to his brother. "I told you somebody would see us."

Canada just hung his head in embarrassment.

"You guys better not have recorded anything," America said to the two other countries. Knowing these two, they were probably the biggest perverts next to France that would do anything at getting sexual images for their own personal fantasies.

"Or took any photographs," Canada added nervously.

"Oh, we didn't bring any equipment with us," Hungary said. "See?"

She and Japan held up their hands to show they weren't holding any technological equipment.

The brothers were still suspicious. But after some thinking, they let it off. Maybe a little too easy?

"O…kay," America said. "Just as long as you didn't do anything of the sort, it's fine with us. But could you guys please keep this a secret? Between the four of us?"

"Oh sure thing, America," Hungary smiled.

"You have nothing to worry about," Japan said brightly.

However, what both brothers don't know is that the other two sneaky nations were crossing their fingers behind their backs, giggling inwardly.

"Well, we best be going," Hungary said abruptly.

"Yes, it is almost getting dark." Japan added. "We'll be seeing you at the world meeting, won't we?"

"Uh yeah sure," America said, a little perplexed by their behavior.

"Bye boys," Hungary said cheerfully, giving a small wave at them.

Japan also gave a wave and now both he and Hungary made their way back into the woods.

Canada and America watched them until they were completely out of sight. Then they waited to check if there were any more surprises coming their way. When nothing happened after a few long and dreadful seconds, both brothers flopped on their backs to the ground, giving out sighs of relief. After an awkward silence, they began to laugh. They laughed until tears came out of their eyes.

"Say, what was all this for?" America asked, panting a little from his chortling.

"Hmm?" Canada said. "What was all what?"

"You know," America grinned. "What we…."

It took Canada a minute to get the hint. "Oh!" He propped on his elbow, grinning in return at America. "That was payback, sweet payback. A little too sweet perhaps."

"Payback?" America frowned.

"Yeah, because you called me slow," Canada's face hardened for second, and then his grin returned. "And I did something I know how to do, and when you said I should go faster, and I did, you weren't kidding."

America chuckled. "You're really good at that."

"Yeah, but I'm still no good at catch, much less hit me with the ball hard. So if you want me to play catch with you again, there will have to be some changes."

"You still want me to go slow, do you?" America said dryly.

"Only until I get used to it, then we'll be doing it your way, and I'll be watching your every step. Sound good?" Canada lowered his brow for emphasis, and leaned closer to his brother's face. "If you ever call me slow or even slowpoke, I'll kill you."

America didn't seem to be the least bit intimidated, his hand feeling the dirt beneath him. "You know, this would've been much hotter if we had settled this on a bed. Don't get me wrong, it was great, but this hard ground isn't exactly comfy. I think I'm going to have a backache all night. You did it as if you were gonna push me further into the earth."

"Serves you right," Canada said smugly.

America looked at him, feeling huffy. He opened his mouth to say something but Canada laid a finger over his lips. "My revenge is complete, Al. I hurt you."

"Hurt me? Hurt me how?" America said, confused.

"Oh, you'll see...for a week!"

"Huh?"

\--------------------------------

As it turned out, Canada wasn't joking as America thought he was. Over the next few days, his ass was aching all the way. Canada had screwed him so hard it left him feel like he was on fire. He felt so bad that he had to clutch at walls to walk because of his back, and even to hold onto chairs, and he couldn't sit down without letting out a sharp hiss, and his eyes would be clenched shut. This happens mostly at meetings, where everyone had noticed his condition. France couldn't keep his mouth shut when he kept asking America who had done him, and every time America wouldn't answer. England could only raise a thick eyebrow but says nothing. America was beyond embarrassed. This happens every single day. He saw the smiles of Japan and Hungary since they're the only ones who already knew why; at least, they kept their promise at not telling. But there was one other person who might have as well guessed and he was right. In the hallways, Italy kept going on joyfully to Germany that America had sex and that's why he couldn't sit well, even Germany had to look embarrassed. Spain kept hinting to Romano if they should have a little "fun time" as well, only to be elbowed in the stomach by the other Italian nation.

Finally, there was Canada. He sits next to America, and every now and again, America would see Canada smiling sweetly and innocently at him, and he would glower. But that didn't faze the Canadian a bit. Apparently, this was Canada's way of teaching him a lesson. If he hadn't called Canada slow in their game of catch, he wouldn't have done it so roughly as to make him this way. Who knew he would be so sensitive? Not even in the years America had known him. So that's what he meant by saying that he "hurt" America. And the pain has lasted all week. He wished he kept his mouth shut. He wanted to just die when everyone at the table turn to stare at him even while Germany was addressing.

Then on the last day of that dreadful week after another meeting had ended and everyone had left, America was alone with Canada, who was holding Kumajiro in his arms. Both were still in their chairs.

Looking over at his brother, he sighed. "I hope you're happy."

Canada smiled. "Alfred, believe me. I really didn't mean to cause you embarrassment. I did try to warn you. Besides, you were the one who ordered me to go…harder." He giggled.

"Using that against me, huh? Matthew, was all this necessary because of a silly game?"

Canada's smile faded. "You must realize that I am sort of sensitive. And you calling me slow really hurt. That's why I did it so roughly to you so that you would feel as embarrassed as I have."

America sighed again. "I guess I should apologize. I shouldn't have called you slow."

Canada nodded. "And I apologize for having done this to you."

America laid a hand on Canada's cheek. "I guess I deserved it. Tell you what, the next time we play catch, I'll let you throw the ball."

Canada chuckled. "Sure thing. Just try not to do anything that will lead anything like this again."

America smiled. "Agreed."

Both of them leaned in until their lips met in a soft, sweet kiss.

\------------------------------ 

Japan was typing madly at the computer in front of him with Hungary sitting next to him in a chair.

"We make a great team, don't we, Japan-kun?" Hungary said, biting back her laughter.

Japan nodded, giving her a warm smile. On the computer desk, there were various cameras and video recorders. They were posting videos and pictures of America and Canada of the day of when they had sex in that field. They had lied when they said they hadn't brought any cameras and such with them when in reality, they were hiding them by their feet in the bushes, completely inconspicuous. And now they're posting the images to their blogs and emailing them to other nations who might be interested in seeing them.

"They're going to kill us when they find out," Hungary stated.

"Hai, I agree. But we can manage it, right?" Japan replied, his smile never fading.

"Uh huh!" The Hungarian woman responded gleefully.


End file.
